


Star Light, Star Bright

by spindlewig



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: F/F, Gen, Maybe - Freeform, am I panicking and writing fanfic to distract myself while the world ends?, enjoy some self-indulgent fanfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-17 21:47:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28606959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spindlewig/pseuds/spindlewig
Summary: Because I want everyone to have a happy ending and also the world is currently ending so ya know
Relationships: Adora & Catra & Kyle & Lonnie & Rogelio (She-Ra), Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	Star Light, Star Bright

**Author's Note:**

> I'm writing this while everything's falling to pieces and I'm on the verge of a panic attack so if it's good yay if it's not good gonna be deleted later whoop whoop  
> edit- I _started_ this when the world was ending. However, it became longer than I thought it was going to be so gonna finish it later cause it's like 2am and I gotta sleep.

Adora stared up at the sky- or rather, in the general direction of it. Her face was wrinkled in a frown as she scanned the branches overhead, searching for a hint of the stars beyond.

Nothing.

She sighed, turning her gaze back to the ground and kicking a rock in front of her. She winced and said a word that would make Catra giggle, forgetting the thin slippers she wore.

It reminded her too much of darker times in the Horde, seeing those branches block the sky. When she was growing up, she would climb the highest points of the Fright Zone and try to see past the smoke and smog overhead, but the stars were few and far between. Then, at Brightmoon, there was nothing _but_ stars. So many that Adora would sit up half the night just looking at them. And now... now she was back, deep in the woods, with the stars hidden away.

She wasn't in the mood to be reminded of the Fright Zone. Lonnie, Kyle- even Rogelio, had all shown up to visit Catra and her before going their different ways. While Adora appreciated them, she wasn't enjoying all the reminders of the life she wished she could leave behind.

Kicking the rock again, and then swearing as she forgot (again) about her footwear, she contemplated her choices. Either she could be a good friend and go back to the campsite to say hi to everyone, or she could climb that one big tree with lots of limbs and watch the stars for a while.

The stars won out, and Adora was soon climbing up the tree, finding hand and footholds easily. She was regretting not grabbing a warmer shirt before heading out, as the breeze got colder and harder the higher up she went. 

She forgot about everything when she finally stuck her head through the leaves, and the sky unfolded before her.

There were so. Many. Stars. Scattered through the sky, bunched together and scattered apart. Big ones, little ones; bright ones, dim ones that barely flickered. Adora drank in the sight of them, sighing as she leaned against a particularly comfortable branch. She missed these stars, missed staying up all night looking at them. Everything was so busy now, trying to fix all the damage that had been done. She barely had time to cuddle with Catra, let alone sit out on the roof of Brightmoon to look at the sky.

She didn't know how long it was when she heard a crack and a muffled curse below her. Grinning at the familiar voice, she stretched, not moving from her branch. 

"I thought cats were supposed to be good at that," she called, getting another curse in response, which made her grin even more. Soon enough Catra's familiar head poked through the leaves, and Adora laughed at the sight of what appeared to be her decapitated head glaring at her.

"It's too _late_ for this, Adora. We should be snuggled up in a cozy sleeping bag right now, not freezing our butts off in a tree."

"Oh, just admit you love it. What's the point in being warm when there's _stars?"_

Catra grumbled, but wiggled her way over to join Adora. She threw a blanket and Adora gratefully accepted it, leaning against Catra when she sat next to her. 

"So how'd you find me?' 

"Seriously? Adora, all you ever did when we were younger was climb things to run away from your problems. Of _course_ you'd be in a tree. Also, Melog told me." 

Adora laughed and looked back up at the sky, feeling Catra lean into her. The two sat in silence for a while before more cracks were heard and a short scream cut off, then followed by a "oh. thanks." 

Catra was purposefully not looking at Adora when she turned, inspecting a leaf instead. Adora shoved her lightly trying to decide how she felt about the approach of the three people she had run away from. 

"You told them?" 

"They wanted to know, Adora. And you owe them a goodbye at least." 

Adora grumbled about Catra turning into a good person, but smiled when three familiar heads appeared. Lonnie was first to find herself a comfortable perch, and Rogelio put Kyle down with a grumbled warning about watching his step before finding a perch of his own. 

"Soooo... you two are looking awfully comfy." 

Catra rolled her eyes as Adora blushed, sticking her tongue out at Lonnie. 

_**A/N: Continuing later- it's getting longer than I was going to make it and it's getting late and I need sleep. At least I'm not panicking anymore! now it's just a general 'oh cool the world's ending again I hate it here'** _


End file.
